Buried
by Hawki
Summary: Oneshot: As the Lord Ruler, Rashek could create a new world. The old one would have to be buried.


**Buried**

 _You moved the planet too close to the sun. Now you're trying to reduce the amount of heat that reaches this world through the Ashmounts. A temporary solution, I hope you understand._

I do not answer It. I am a god. God does not answer the words of lesser beings.

 _I mean, just think about it. The ash will kill all plant and animal life over time. That includes your own kind. Do you know what happens when ash enters the lungs of a human?_

In silence I remain, and I look over Luthadel. My capital. The last capital of the last empire this world will ever see. The Final Empire. _My_ , empire.

 _It's quite interesting. You more or less burn from the inside. Suffocation and incineration. Very nasty._

And I look up at the sky above. The sky that will remain over my land for at least a thousand years. Until I can set it right. Already, I can feel my power leaving me. I must be more careful in how I use it.

 _You've doomed them all._

And I must be more careful to avoid _Its_ whispers.

And yet, I reflect as I return to my quarters, it has the right of it. I have saved the planet from being incinerated. I will have to change the composition of this world's life in order to make it able to survive the increased temperatures. Plants that can survive the ash. Animals. Mankind, as well. They must forget the old world and embrace the new. A world of a red sun and brown plants. Green, yellow, gone.

 _Ah yes, well done._

Yes, I tell myself, it can work. And already there are those who follow my word. Those who followed me from the beginning. Alendi, the fool, is gone. Khlennium, in its vainglory, has been levelled. There will be one empire, one society, one culture. A perfect world. _My_ world. A world preserved, even after I have destroyed so much. Balance, is what the Terris call it. Black and white shall be my robes.

 _How long until the ash mars that?_

The ash, I reflect, always the ash. I must do more than change the world, I must create new life to break down the ash. Luthadel rises higher, but the ash can weigh it down. A system of canals will link my empire, but the ash cannot remain in the waters for long, lest they clog. The blood must keep flowing. And blood will not be-

 _There'll be rebellion._

Yes, of course, more blood shall be spilt. It is inevitable. Hemalurgy…it offers so much. Priests, spies, enforcers. I need them all.

 _Order must be maintained._

I can create a perfect society. Some among Men to rule, others to serve. Once I have broken down the cultural barriers, once I have erased the mistakes of the class, I can create perfection. Throughout history, the weak have served the strong. Every society has had a ruling class. Imagine if the very nature of humanity could be altered to represent that? The rulers – sound of mind, few in number. The workers – short and strong. Numerous. But simple. Not slaves, of course, but a workforce nonetheless. A natural order. For a new world.

My world.

"Rashek?"

I glance at my servant. I've already forgotten his name. And I feel my emotions flare as he dares to use my name. I will forgive him this trespass. I have a name. But my title must be what lasts a millennium. Best my name be forgotten. For names are for lesser men.

"The nobles," he says. "They are waiting for you."

"The nobles?"

"The opening of the Steel Ministry. Your schedule says,-"

"Yes, yes," say, waving a hand. "Ground-breaking. Steel Ministry. Of course."

He leaves, and it was well of him to do so. And I sigh. I will have to do this for a thousand years. Attend ceremonies. Mingle in balls.

 _I'm a god._

Well, maybe sometimes at least. But yes. A leader must have the heart of his people. I have saved mankind from ruin, after all.

 _Of course._

And already, its voice has fled. Already, it knows that I have won. Already, it understands that even it will never escape the Well of Ascension. It shall never be found. Located under my own homeland, while the false Terris lies in the mountains. My people…I sigh. They must never know the truth. They must forget. As must all Men.

While I remember. While I rule.

While, like the ash covering the world, I bury the past.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _So, finished_ The Final Empire _recently. Probably the weakest of the trilogy IMO, but still good. And hey, Rashek's gone from being a despicable tyrant to perhaps one of the most sympathetic characters in the setting, so there's that. Got me to drabble this up at least._


End file.
